guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bonus Mission Pack
oh no now people are gonna be orgasming even more over gwen - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:52, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :/agree. Lord of all tyria 13:54, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::SHIT! THIS MEANS NO GWEN UNLESS YOU BUY ONLINE. GODDAMN. — Blastedt 14:06, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::But I like buying the physical boxed games. :( In any case, I think I know what my first transaction will be when I open my first bank account for college. :D --Heelz 14:10, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I like physical boxed games too, but I think Frvwfr2's suggestion is a good one, buy a few more character slots. --Rainith 14:47, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Time to buy 3 more characters... I do need a PvE ele... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:13, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Well, this is mean. Not only are you forced to buy online, but it's for a limited time only, which means if you don't act fast, this special GW content will be unavailable forever!!! ANet has never done something like that before afaik...old Collector's Edition are available for purchase if you want the /bonus weapons, etc. And - let's say you already own all three campaigns and have like 12 character slots. Then what? If this special deal expires before EotN comes out then I'm screwed. I mean, why would I get 3 more slots...three mules? Three PvP slots? Waste of money... (T/ ) 14:54, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :It's Nov. 1 - Nov. 30. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:56, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::Okay, good. >.> (T/ ) 14:57, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::Re-read that, "The Guild Wars Mission Pack will be made available between November 1 and November 30, 2007 to all accounts that spend $29 USD (€26/£17) or more in the Official Guild Wars (online) Store between 12 p.m. (Noon) PST July 5, 2007 and 12 p.m. (Noon) PST October 31, 2007." You have to buy stuff from the store between noon PST today and noon PST Oct 31st. Then you can get the missions after Nov. 1st. Don't buy stuff in November and think that you'll get the bonus missions. --Rainith 15:25, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::D'oh, fine print and bad wording ftl. I guess I'm all set then, just buy EotN. (T/ ) 15:48, 5 July 2007 (CDT) well i do hope that this si still available when GWEN comes out. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:04, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :This is rather annoying, there is nothing i want in the shop at least from the options that are there atm. I dont have access to purchasing online and i am rather disappointed in how they will deploy this feature. Possibly they could of released this with the Pre-order disk as well. Im just looking at the screenshots on gw.com details page for this. There is nothing in these screenshots that we haven't already seen everywhere else, a very poor selection of screenshots. -- Xeon 15:14, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::I think the only limited time aspect of the promotion is the "free if you spend at least $29 in the online store" part. I wouldn't be surprised if it becomes available as a regular item in the online store starting in November. -- Gordon Ecker 19:30, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::I just hope like hell, Anet will provide some other ways to obtain a key to unlock the content or whatever, ie, like through a magazine offer (like they did with the Asura mini-pet), or ability to buy a "key card" at the local PC shop. Otherwise they disadvantage those who not wish to do a financial transaction with their credit card over the Internet. --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:16, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Well, I think this is unfair for those who don't have a credit card that can make international transactions. Living in Buenos Aires makes buying from the online store impossible. I'll e-mail ArenaNet and see what they have to say. Just buy GW:EN. GWEN comes out August 31st and won't have a Collector's Edition. Just buy that at the store and you'll be all set. ~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 15:27, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :You gotta wait 3 months though... I'll just leave it, unless people say it's worth it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 15:29, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::It'll be too late by then for you :p -Kumdori 15:38, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::Well, the release said that as long as the money is spent between now and Halloween, you'll get the bonus pack. ''~ [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 16:19, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Ah, okay. So, spend =>$29 Between now and Oct. 31 and it becomes available, but it will be available in November... That's stoopid. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 16:36, 5 July 2007 (CDT) im pretty sure that it wont b in for stores people, i think its mainly a thing 2 get psyched 4 the gw2. ALSO, be prepared for more things like this, Anet said that in the pcgamer article that now they dont have their hands fulll with new campaigns, there gonna make new "tricks". chris of krtya ::lol chris, I guess they announced that just as they announced DURING THE BWEs that there would be an auction house along with guild storage & guild hall customisation, gg - dont believe ANet, this is just meant for people to buy online b/c it's better profit than through shipping to stores all over the world and for people who never dared to go buy online to do so & eventually end up buying more stuff than what they came there for = marketing Miss Velvetine'' 09:09, 6 July 2007 (CDT)